


A ‘Rocking’ Vacation

by SatanHerselff



Category: Shadowhunters, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alec is not impressed, Caves, Crossover, Demons, Humour, Isaac loves his scarf, cave exploring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanHerselff/pseuds/SatanHerselff
Summary: "Can you hear that?"Isaac frowned perplexedly and stopped to listen. He did hear something! It was muffled and unrecognisable."Crap. They're coming!""Who's coming?!" Isaac demanded."You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Now, run!"
Relationships: Isaac Lahey & Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	A ‘Rocking’ Vacation

"Can you hear that?"

Isaac frowned perplexedly and stopped to listen. He did hear something! It was muffled and unrecognisable.

"Crap. They're coming!"

"Who's coming?!" Isaac demanded. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Now, run!" 

3 hours earlier

Isaac gazed out of the window as the coach rambled past the rows of tall trees. He spotted a vast lake, the sunlight dancing across the rippling surface like a shower of glittering diamonds. 

When the coach finally screeched to a halt, Isaac jumped to his feet, excited. The passengers that had been seated at the front were already getting off and looking around at the green landscape in awe. Isaac moved towards the exit but was rudely barged to the side by a young man with slick, jet-black hair, who had his headphones on and was blasting his music on full volume.  
Isaac grumbled quietly in frustration but didn't say anything. He had left Beacon Hills and left the drama behind there. This was his vacation time now and he was going to have a great time. 

The group of tourists were gathered by the entrance to the El Capitan Cave as the tour guide was handing out helmets whilst explaining the safety rules. Once that was done, it was time to go cave exploring!

Isaac was at the back of the tour group as he preferred to go at his own pace so that he could look around and appreciate the ancient beauty of the cave. The young man quickly glanced around to assure himself that no one was looking before turning his eyes yellow so that he could see more clearly in the dark, eerie cave. The walls were a dazzling crystal blue, as if they were actually encrusted with real crystals. 

A deafening 'BOOM' made Isaac jump. There were a few screams of terror as the ground began to tremor and chunks of the crystal-looking walls surged across the floor; a strangely beautiful cascade of silver-blue shards. 

Lahey's eyes darted to the ceiling as a deadly crack began zig-zagging across it's surface, "Oh sh-". A person was standing directly below where the cave was about to collapse.  
Without hesitation, Isaac grabbed them and yanked them to the side, just before a shower of rocks piled down, creating a blockage between them and the rest of the group. 

The boy he saved gasped as he fell down, scrambling away from the fallen rocks. "By the Angel-"

Isaac coughed and brushed debris off his clothes, although it didn't help much as they were now stained a sooty grey. Lahey glanced at the boy to check if he was alright but sighed when he recognised him; it was the rude guy with the headphones he'd bumped into earlier. "Great- it's you."

Headphone-guy looked up at Isaac and raised a thick, black eyebrow. "Uh- do I know you?" He ignored Isaac's hand to help him up and bounced to his feet by himself. 

Isaac pressed his lips into a thin line. "No. But you barged past me earlier, on the coach."

The guy rolled his eyes, "Well, you were probably in my way." He glanced at the way they came in, "Crap. The exit is blocked... aaand we're cut off from the rest of the group." There was another path to their right, probably leading to the the gates of Hell. "Looks like we're going this way- well I am anyway. You can wait here for your mommy to come save you. I don't care." He started striding down the path at a quick pace. 

Isaac scowled at his back but hurriedly followed after him. "I'm not a baby, asshole. What's your name?"

Headphone-guy peered back at him for a second. "Alec. Alec Lightwood. Yourself?"

"Isaac Lahey." He retorted.

Alec nodded curtly and replied a little bluntly, "So what brought you here, of all places?"

Isaac sub-consciously played with his scarf and replied, "Well- I guess I just wanted to get away from home for a little while. I felt in need of a small vacation and I've always loved exploring historical sites, so I thought, 'why not go to Alaska to do some cave exploring?'. What about you?"

Alec said plainly, "I'm just here on business."

Isaac frowned a little, "What kind of business? You seem a little young to b-"

"Not to seem rude," Alec cut in with an icy tone, "but it is not really any of your concern."

Isaac threw him a dirty look, "Yeesh. Pleasant much. You started the conversation-"

"Shhh." The young man held up a finger. 

Isaac retorted, "Oh, so now you're shushing me-"

Alec stopped walking and impatiently put a hand over Isaac's mouth and hissed, "Shut up a minute! Can you hear that?"

Isaac frowned perplexedly and stopped to listen. He did hear something! It was muffled and unrecognisable.

"Crap. They're coming!"

"Who's coming?!" Isaac demanded. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Now, run!" Alexander dropped his hand and roughly grabbed Isaac's shirt, tossing him in front and urging him to run. 

Isaac obeyed and bolted ahead, checking to make sure Alec was close behind him. His voice shook with each bound as he asked, "Tell me! Trust me, I've seen some pretty weird things."

Lightwood exclaimed as they ran, "Alright then. They're demons. I was sent here by the Clave to investigate why there was such a large concentration of demons in this area and to find out if there is a portal here in which they are using to travel to our dimension. Think I'm crazy yet?"

A large, slimy object shot down from above and landed in front of a surprised Alec, who ran straight into it. The thing grabbed him and flung him into the wall. 

Isaac heard the commotion and came to a halt. He spun around, his claws and fangs out and his eyes glowing fiercely. He roared and slashed at the monster.  
The werewolf must have frightened it as an ear-piercing screech erupted from the creature's mouth before it clambered back up through the hole in the ceiling.  
Isaac's face returned to normal and he helped Alec back to his feet. "No. I don't think you're crazy."

Alec's eyes were wide as he looked at Isaac, but his lips quickly spread into a grin. "Damn. You were a downworlder all this time and I had no idea."

Isaac frowned, "Werewolf, not... downworlder."

"It's the same thi- nevermind." Alec laughed half-heartedly, "Thanks for saving my ass. Twice. I guess you're not as bad as I thought, Scarfy."  
They exchanged a smile but the silence between them quickly grew awkward. Alec cleared his throat, "Now let's get outta this place."

Isaac nodded in agreement, "Good that." He quickly checked his phone to see if he could call Scott but, as he'd expected, there was no signal. "How do we get out?"

Alec pondered, "I think I may know a way... but it'll be dangerous. That demon is still out there and is most likely watching us this second. There will be many more of them down here as well."

Isaac said confidently, "Let's do it."

Alec inspected Isaac with a slightly puzzled face but then nodded. "Well thank the Angel I'm not stuck with a wussy. Else I would've fed you to the demons myself."

Isaac rolled his eyes, "How lovely." His eyes flickered past Alec's head, to a demon that had just appeared behind them. "And on that note, I think it's time we leave. Like right now."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! If you would like another chapter, please comment. I don’t know if people will actually bother reading this lol so I’ll only continue this if I receive some feedback. Have a nice dayyy
> 
> Edit: Thanks for the feedback! I just realised that I had already written the next chapter lol so it will be up shortly.


End file.
